Satsuriku and the Akatsuki
by Byakko C.L
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki are having a meeting, when there's a sudden explosion and they find themselves in a dark room somewhere... And why are they furry? Akatsuki are transported into our world as kittens where they taken in by a major Naruto/Akatsuki otaku/fan and her friends! What will come of it? Read and see...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything! The only thing I own is my OC, Elana!

O/_\O

PROLOUGE (or something...)

O/_\O

Elena was currently riding in the car with her two sisters, older and younger, and mom, on the way to the movies. Not blood related, though. She was only related to her father. Her 'mother' became her mother through marrige, though she wasn't born yet.

You see, after her father, James, and her mother, Lisa** (1)**, got married, they decided to wait a while before having children. The children they did end up having were quite confusing...

Their first daughter, Kineko **(2)**, was the daughter of James and Lisa. Not so confusing, right? Well, here's where it gets confusing.

Elana is only related to James, and not Lisa. Her true mother's name was Kōhai Nara **(3)**, and after Elena was born she was given the name 'Satsuriku' **(4)**. Sadly, her mother died shortly after; How, she doesn't know. As a baby she was then given to her current mother and father, who hadn't even known of her existance. They gladly took her in. (Well, her mom did...)

She was then renamed Elena because Lisa thought it unacceptable that 'another woman' name 'her' child. She also insisted that she be called Elena - never Satsuriku.

Finally, we have Nagaki **(5)**. She's Lisa's child, but James'. Thing is, she looks nothing like Lisa. Funny, she must take after her dad. Kineko looks more like Lisa and Elana looks like both her father and mother.

Nagaki has dirty blond hair to her chest, with green eyes and bangs. Kineko is tan and has light brown to dirty blond hair with blond highlights, and side bangs. She also has blue eyes, and her hair is between her chest and shoulders. Lisa dyed her hair red and has tan skin. Her eyes are brown. James has pale skin and freckles, along with blue-grey eyes. He has short fluffy dark brown hair. He used to have a moustache but shaved it off when it started going grey.

Kohai has dark brown almost black hair and grey/silver eyes. Her hair was also very short for a girl. And finally, we get to Elena. Elena has dark brown almost black hair that stops just above her shoulders. She has one silver eye and one green eye that reminds her of snakes for whatever reason.

Her parents, however, divorced for obvious reasons, which wasn't a surprise to the sisters at all really, and for some reason she ended up with her mom.

She doesn't really mind; she hates them both.

O/_\O (Change of POV)

Right now I'm sitting in a car on my way to see a movie that I don't really care about or care for. Wee. It's incredoubly boring in this car and I'm just happy that she (lisa) _finally_ stopped talking. God, she never. Shuts. Up.

I don't really feel like writing my fanfiction right now, even though I have the notebook and pen in front of me, and am currently boring myself to DEATH. Oh well. So I turn to look out the window.

Ohh. Interesting. Things I see nearly everyday. Fuuuuun.

NOT.

Ughh. I'm sooo bored.

O/_\O (Change of POV)

Elena looked out the window, trying, in vain, to find something interesting. She felt the car come to a stop as a parked van came into view. It was mostly white with the doors on one side a rusted blue/green.

For some reason, she couldn't put her finger on, she felt like she had seen it somewhere... A dream, perhaps? Suddenly she felt a rush. Could it mean something? The just _happens_ to stop when the van is perfectly in her view and it just _so happens_ that a van she could've sworn she had never seen before, looked farmiliar, and she felt something drawing her to it.

And so, she did something most people would consider insane.

But then again, she _was _insane.

And so, she opened her car door and jumped out.

That's right, jumped out.

Right into incoming traffic.

Good thing she had her 'lucky charm'.

'Else she would have probably died.

Yup.

Anyway, she took off before anyone could stop her and ran up to the van. Luckily, no one saw where she went and had no idea she was so close, and went off searching in the opposite direction. Coming up to the van, many different thoughts filled her head of what could be inside...

Akatsuki kittens?

Time-traveling Exorcists?

Dimention-traveling Ninjas?

Space-traveling Saiyans?

Wizards on the run?

Lost sea-traveling pirates?

Yup, she was insane.

When she finally reached the van she took a few deep breaths preparing herself for what may or may not be on the other side of this door.

She remembered the many times she had thought maybe something was finally going to happen that sounded like it came right out of a fanfiction or a book or movie or something. She couldn't remember how many times she had openned a door expecting her favorite anime character or froze in place as if moving even an inch would scare them away. Or when she'd hear a noise and call out as if actually expecting an answer. How many times did she really try to look away and assure someone who wasn't really there, that she wasn't looking and they could come out. That she wouldn't look. She knew it sounded stupid, and pathetic, but for some reason she could help but hope. Hope that something totally unreal would happen, would appear and take her away from this life of hers, and bring her to her dreams.

Finally working up the nerve, she knocked on the door.

No answer...

But no.

_NO._

She was _not_ giving up hope now. Not after she jumped out of a car and ditched the only family she had.

She took hold of the hand, having found it unlocked, and opened the door...

**O/_\O**

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Don't hate me... Please review if you can! It's okay if you can't! :)**

**I promise I'll update soon! I hope you liked it and I totally didn't just waste your time!**

**Oh, and Facedown is an **_**awesome**_** song. :) So is Hero from Skillet. Just say'n.**

**(1)-Their names remind me of Lily and James Potter...I didn't do that intentionally, by the way.**

**(2)-I copied Kisame. I pretty sure his name either means 'demon shark' or 'chakra shark'. So, basically it's either 'demon cat' or 'chakra cat'. Hmm...**

**(3)-Means 'devastation' or 'devastate'.**

**(4)-Means 'massacre'. One of Hidan's favorite words. Also means slaughter. His other favorite word is Jashin-kyō, or 'Jashinism'.**

**(5)-Once again copying Kisame. Why do I keep copying him? Oh well. His last name, Hoshigaki, means dried persimmon, but it can also mean 'star brat', I believe. So, Nagaki. Gaki. Brat. Yeah. Oh, and his favorite foods are shrimp and crab - but he HATES shark fin soup. Just thought you might wanna know...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Quiet." shouted Pein, finally having enough of their bickering. They were only making it harder for him to think.

_Flashback no Jutsu~!_

_Pein was currently in the Akatsuki base whereas all the akatsuki members were at the current time._

_"Konan." said Pein._

_Konan looked to stare at him, "Hai, Pein-sama?"_

_Pein looked at her for a few seconds before responding, "Go fetch me the other members. We're having a meeting."_

_Konan nodded, "Hai, Pein-sama." She then turned to leave and proceded out the door to do exactly as she was told._

_Pein waited patiently, not moving until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, when he turned around. Behind him was Konan, with the rest of the Akatsuki (excluding him) behind her._

_Each of them nodded/bowed/inclined their heads toward him, adressing him; "Leader-sama." He inclined his head as a way of achnologing them._

_"Now that everyone's here..." He began, taking time to look at everyone in the room, "We may begin the meeting. Any questions?"_

_He hadn't expected anyone to answer, but Tobi did. "What is that?"_

_"What is what?"_

_"That." said Tobi, pointing to something on the ground in the middle of the group. It looked like a bunch of tubes binded together with a clock on it, and it was ticking._

_"What _is_ that, hmm?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Hey!" said Tobi, "It's ticking faster!"_

_"What the fuck?" said Hidan._

_Pein watched as it ticked faster and faster. What was this strange thing? Was it dangerous? Pein reached down and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. Suddenly it started ticking extremely fast and a small red light was blinking._

_'What the fu-?'_

_**BOOM!**_

_Flashbach no Jutsu...Kai!_

And that's how they all ended up here. And they're almost nearly completely certain that there are _kittens_ in here. Really _big _kittens. How do they know that? They feel paws touching them. And that's not it. There also the fact that they're furry and for some reason they can't _stand_ right. And since when have they been able to stand on all fours?

"Leader-sama?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi."

"I hear footsteps approaching. And quickly."

"I see."

"Who is it, un?" (deidara)

"I second that. Who the fuck is it?" (hidan)

"I can't tell."

The Akatsuki waited in silence for a few seconds before they heard someone knocking.

They made eye-contact breifly before Pein spoke. "Who are you?"

He recieved no answer. Then, they were suddenly blinded by a light. It appears there had been a door, and it had just been opened.

There, standing just outside the door, was a girl. She had beautiful dark brown hair with blonde highlights, bangs, and multicolor eyes. Her right eye was green and her left silver. She was a little shorter that average, it seemed, and was - ahem - well endowed (not like tsunade, though). She had light skin and black eye liner. **(1)**

She was wearing a black and white horizontically striped tank top with black leggings, a black leather jacket and black patent boots. She was also wearing a Yugakure forehead protector with a line through it around her neck and what looked like Hidan's Akatsuki ring on a necklace.

The Akatsuki watched as her eyes widened, and then shen suddenly grinned.

"Kawii!"

_'K...Kawii?'_ thought the majority of the akatsuki.

Elena quickly grabbed the closesed kitten - which happened to be Hidan - and hugged him tightly to her chest.

"So cute!"

The Akatsuki's eyes widened in realization.

For most of the akatsuki - it was the fact that they were kittens.

For _Hidan_, it was both that, and that the girl was currently hugging him against her breast...

If he weren't a cat, he might've blushed...

Anyway.

Back to Elena.

_'Oh my God, they are sooo cute! I HAVE to keep them! Well, since I just totally ditched my family, I guess it's time I finally move in with Himitsu! Yay!'_

Himitsu is Elena's best friend. She has tan skin and short white blonde hair with rainbow highlighted side bangs. She has green eyes and green-blue eye shadow. **(2)**

_'Now that I think about it... I think I'll take back my old name...SATSURIKU.'_

Satsuriku smirked at the kitties, Hidan still in her arms. "You're coming with me."

The akatsuki member looked to Pein for instructions.

"As of now, we know nothing of where we are. For now we will go with the girl. She doesn't seem to mean any harm."

Satsuriku looked in surprise as the kittens nodded to the one that had just been meowing. _'I guess that's the leader, then...'_

"Okay, kitties, think you can follow me, please."

They... _Nodded._

"Alright, lets go."

Satsuriku began walking away and watched in amusement as the other kittens followed her, the adorable silver one with pink eyes struggling in her arms. _'He reminds me of Hidan... Kawii!'_

Soon, she reached Himitsu's apartment building - it had actually been pretty close - and went into the elevator to her floor. Since Satsuriku had a habit of randomly visiting without telling Himitsu, she had her own key.

So, taking her key, she unlocked the door and let the kitties in.

"KYAAAAA!"

Suddenly a girl was standing in front of them. She had short blonde hair, rainbow bangs, green eyes, and had green-blue sparkly eye shadow. She was wearing a rainbow hand tee with a pink hoodie, ripped jeans and yellow flats. Attatched to her belt was what looked like a replica of Tobi's mask.** (2)**

"S-so... cute!" she screamed.

"Urgh... what's all the noise?" Another girl came out from behind Himitsu, wearing a spray can bomb hoodie, black tee, jeans and sneakers. She had short orange hair parted on the side, blue eyes, and pale skin with some freckles. She had multiple piercings; snake bites, a few eyebrow piercings, five earlobe piercings (two on left, three on right), a nose ring, and an ear cuff on each ear (one has a chain :)). She had an Amegakure forehead protector and was wearing what looked like a replica of Pein's ring. **(3)**

Following her was a girl with black hair and red highlights styled like Deidara's and blue eyes wearing a replica of his forehead protecter and his ring. She wore the same thing as her twin, minus the piercings. They were Ikami and Katsu.

"Ikami! Katsu!" screamed Himitsu, "I didn't know you two were here?"

"This _your_ house!" screamed Satsuriku, exasperated.

The kittens sweatdropped...can they do that?

What have they gotten themselves into?

O/_\O

**(1)- She looks like this:**

** www . becomegorgeous img/user/d/1/1/4/barbipixi/answers/51588 . jpg (remove spaces)**

**And her outfit's here:**

** media . photobucket image/black%20leather%20jacket%20boots%20striped%20tank%20top/fashionunder100/fu1002/ashlees . jpg (remove spaces)**

**(2)- She looks like this:**

** www . mlparena Forums/viewtopic/p=3054872 . html (remove spaces)**

**And here's her outfit for the most part:**

** media . photobucket image/pink%20sweatshirt%20rainbow%20hand%20tee/fashionunder100/fu100/jalba-5 . jpg (remove spaces)**

**(3)- She looks kinda like this:**

** ashleighricci . files . wordpress 2011/07/redhead-life-time-woman-nature-blonde-brunette-sleep-naked-b-demotivational-poster-1242935842 . jpg (remove spaces)**

**This is the jacket/sweatshirt:**

** deviantartgear . deviantart art/Spray-Can-Bomb-Hoodie-Unisex-270584564 (remove spaces)**


End file.
